


Dave x Rose x Roxy [Surrogate Breeding]

by HARDCOREPROCESS



Series: HS Trans Strilonde Meta [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breeding, Chest Partialism, Cuckolding, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Ficlet, Foursome, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Impregnation, Incest, Knocking Up, Multi, Post-Surgery Bodies, Sburb mechanics, Sloppy Seconds, Sperm Donor, Trans Character(s), Trans Dave Strider, Trans Dirk Strider, Trans Rose Lalonde, Trans Roxy Lalonde, Trying For A Baby, Vaginal Sex, gender euphoria, partialism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARDCOREPROCESS/pseuds/HARDCOREPROCESS
Summary: USER REQUEST:roxy trying for a baby with the help of either/both of her ectokids?
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Roxy Lalonde, Rose Lalonde/Roxy Lalonde/Dave Strider, Roxy Lalonde/Dave Strider, Roxy Lalonde/Dirk Strider
Series: HS Trans Strilonde Meta [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016665
Kudos: 10





	Dave x Rose x Roxy [Surrogate Breeding]

**Author's Note:**

> Every Strilonde in this content is trans. Through God Tiering: Roxy and Dave have gained a vagina and penis respectively, Dirk and Rose retained their original genitalia but underwent top surgery / breast reduction and addition respectively. Terms such as "pussy" and "dick" are used to describe trans genitals.

The mysticism of Tiering is elaborate stuff, but what Roxy as learned is that holding your ideal shape is part of attaining godhood. For her, that was finally getting the reproductive system she wanted, and for Dirk, it was keeping his but shedding his breasts. It's an incredible thing to see it mirrored in their ecto-children, Dave earning and Rose keeping.

It, like many other things, has Roxy thinking. Part of her yearning, wanting to have another chance, something like Dave and Rose. A chance to have a family, starting from the ground up. She and Dirk have talked, of course, about the mechanics. But it's her idea, her suggestion, that they use the next best surrogate for Dirk's DNA.

Somehow, all of the planning is a far cry from leaning back against Dirk's muscled chest with her legs spread wide, watching Dave and Rose play rock-paper-scissors. She suspects her little Seer of cheating when she expertly parries Dave's choices (paper, paper, rock) three times in a row. That fact has her slickening fast, but she's drenched by the time her daughter takes hold of her thighs and drags her down an inch.

"You seem more eager to be dicked down by your ecto-daughter than you let on in our negotiations."

Roxy opens her mouth to say something, a rebuttal, but Rose sinks into her pussy with complete confidence as the bed dips beneath Dave's hip. He's seated beside his Lalonde, pulling idly at his dick, making eye contact as she moans. There are hands on her tits, rough and familiar and tugging at her nipples as Rose bottoms out.

"Hey, hey. Rose, come on. I'm already dealing with sloppy seconds. Don't fuck her out of commission with that thing before I get a shot."

"All in good time, Dave. Besides, I think our dear mother needs a woman's touch before you rock her socks off."

Roxy's eyes peel open just as the Betaverse Strilondes strike a perfect pair of hungry grins. His dick pearls slightly with precum. Dirk moans into her ear and tugs her nipples again.

"Yeah. She does look a little cock-starved. Carry on, soldier."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the Tumblr mirror here: [**ORIGINAL**](https://hardcoreprocess.tumblr.com/post/627075367054770177/roxy-trying-for-a-baby-with-the-help-of)


End file.
